In a Tizzy
"In a Tizzy" is the forty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 27, 2015, and is the twenty-third episode of the second season. Overview After teaming up with an over-eager fairy godmother, Sofia's friend Ruby learns that a little assistance is nice, but sometimes you have to do things on your own. Plot Ruby is working on her go-carriage for the Dunwiddie Pedal Power Race when her friends show up. Sofia and Jade tell her they're on their way to the go-carriage shop to get parts and asks if she wants to come. Ruby tells her friends she's already got all the parts for her go-carriage for the Dunwidde Pedal Power Race this year. It's always been Ruby's dream to win that race, but she's never won before. After her friends leave, Ruby tries to put the wheels on her go-carriage, but she drops one and it rolls into the river. Once there, Ruby meets Tizzy, a wingless Fairy Godmother, who, through a song, tells her she doesn't have her wings yet because she has to earn her wings by making someone's dream come true, which has always been hard for her because all her attempts to help her previous Godkids ended up leaving them seriously hurt and publicly humiliated. Ruby lets her help finish her go-carriage, and Tizzy teaches Ruby how to summon her. Meanwhile, Sofia and Jade are having trouble finding parts for their go-carriages. Eventually, they salvage parts at the castle. They meet up with Ruby and are shocked to see she's already finished her go-carriage so fast. After pedaling away, Ruby summons Tizzy and tells her that she feels guilty that she didn't tell her friends about how she helped her. Tizzy tells her there's nothing wrong with getting help and that's what Fairy Godmothers are for. Sofia and Jade arrive at Ruby's house and discover Tizzy's status as Ruby's Fairy Godmother. Jade realizes that the reason Ruby's go-carriage was finished so fast was that Tizzy made it for her and is furious. Ruby tells Jade that she and Sofia are helping each other and that Amber and James are getting lots of help with their go-carriages. Sofia agrees that Tizzy helping Ruby isn't against the rules and she and Ruby leave to finish their own preparations for the race. Ruby resumes getting ready for the race with Tizzy going with her. However, Ruby is starting to get annoyed by how Ruby isn't letting her do anything on her own. On the day of the race, Ruby is worried that she won't be fast enough, so Tizzy uses her magic to make the pedals move on their own. During the race, Amber's go-carriage gets stuck and takes all the other racers except for Ruby and Sofia out of the race. Afterward, Sofia notices that the pedals on Ruby's go-carriage are moving all by themselves and realizes that Tizzy has enchanted Ruby's go-carriage to move on its own. Suddenly, disaster strikes as they come to a turn. Unable to control her go-carriage, Ruby goes off the track and crashes inside a barn. Tizzy appears to help, but Sofia tells Ruby she can't get anymore help from Tizzy because depending on Tizzy's magic to win the race is cheating and the reason she crashed. She also tells Tizzy that a little assistance is okay, but Ruby's dream coming true will only count in a way that will enable Tizzy to earn her wings if Ruby wins the race fair and square, and the pair agree with her. Tizzy then uses her magic to do a do-over for the race and Ruby wins, which earns Tizzy's wings, to their joy. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Melissa Rauch as Tizzy *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Isabella Acres as Jade *Keith Ferguson as Announcer *Tyler Merna as Prince James Trivia * Amber's racing outfit has a resemblance to Penelope Pitstop's outfit. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes